


Player 2 is Really Annoying

by swanqueenismagic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: When do immortal shape-shifters even have time to learn how to play videogames?





	Player 2 is Really Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day 7! This one is super short because I didn’t get a lunch break today, and I had plans after work, but here ya go.

Zari grits her teeth and lets out an angry, frustrated noise as she flops back against the couch cushions. 

“You alright there, Z?”

Zari turns to see Charlie leaning against the galley door frame. 

“No,” Zari grumbles, “I’m not _alright!_ ”

Charlie raises an eyebrow at her.

Zari gestures angrily at her screen as she continues, “This final boss is impossible! I’ve been here for _hours_ , and no matter how many times I try, I can’t beat this stupid game. I don’t see how anyone has ever beaten it, at all ever.”

Charlie saunters over and drops down on the couch next to Zari. “You mind if I take a crack at it?”

Zari throws her arms up before surrendering the controller. “It’s not possible, so you might as well.”

Charlie just shrugs at her, before turning her attention to the screen in front of her. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

Zari figures that this will be good for Charlie’s ego. She’ll get her ass kicked by the videogame, and it’ll take her down a few pegs. 

She watches as Charlie begins the final level, and there’s a smug smile on Zari’s face as Charlie reaches a particularly difficult bit. 

Zari’s smugness doesn’t last long, though. The gloating smile drops off her face as Charlie makes it further and further through the level. Then Charlie’s at the very end, and she’s beaten it. 

Charlie beat the level that Zari had been stuck on for hours. _In one go._

Zari sits in stunned silence, until the triumphant smile that Charlie directs her way kicks her back into gear. “Get the _fuck_ out of my house,” Zari sputters angrily.

Charlie just laughs, which causes Zari to fume even more. 

“First of all, love, this isn’t a house,” Charlie says in a smug voice, “and I live here too, so you can’t kick me out.” 

Zari glares at Charlie, “I despise you, how did you even do that? When do immortal shape-shifters even have time to learn how to play videogames?” 

“Sorry Z, that’s a secret,” Charlie winks. 

Zari is considering strangling Charlie, before Charlie continues, “Why don’t we go get some food, yeah? You seem, what did Nate call it? ‘Hangry’?”

“I’m not _hangry,_ ” Zari says right before her stomach growls, betraying her. 

Charlie just smirks and pops to her feet, “Come on then.” 

Zari protests, “Why should I come eat dinner with you, when I can just go eat dinner in my room by myself.” 

Charlie lifts an eyebrow as she replies, “‘Cause you think I’m ‘very hot’ and you need something to distract you from your crushing defeat.” 

“I never said you were hot,” Zari grumbles, but she’s already standing up to follow Charlie to the kitchen. 

“You keep on telling yourself that, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zarlie endgame, it’s what we deserve.


End file.
